


Moss Grows To The North

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after 'the Miller's Daughter'. Neal and Emma are stranded together in the forest - unsure what is going on back in town or if they're even still in the same world; find comfort through smut..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Life_And_Other_Lies:
> 
> Smut request: Neal and Emma still in the forest after Millers Daughter. Charming has no idea where they are so he asks Red to help find them and she has an interesting sense of timing.

"You realize you're heading in the wrong direction, right?"

Emma swung around, glaring at the idiot playing with his sword behind her.

"Moss grows on the left side of trees…"

"Because your wilderness survival skills are just so extensive? It doesn't matter what side Emma, it matter's the directional coordinates…and I'm pretty sure moss grows on the north side of trees: meaning Storybrooke should be –"

"No! West! Moss grows on the west side! The sun rises in the east and –"

"Now your just disagreeing to disagree!" Leaning against a nearby tree, Neal closed his eyes and counted to ten – trying to calm himself. There really was no one who could get under his skin like Emma Swan! She had the uncanny ability to drive him up the wall…but he'd always come back to be beaten again; like the pathetic puppy he was.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes and said, "We need to think practically here –"

Emma released an angry huff, crossing her arms in front of her. She had obviously chosen to take his statement as a personal insult – implying that she was being 'impractical'. When she made no move to start an all-out argument, Neal decided to continue.

"We don't know where we are. Yes, it could just be that Cora's transported us to the outskirts of Storybrooke. It could be as simple as us locating a road and following it back to town – or we could be in another world!"

"Another world?" That grabbed Emma's attention quick enough! With wide eyes, Emma turned her head to scan their surroundings. "Do you really think –"

"I don't know, Emma. But I've been to enough worlds to know this: we have to keep alert! We don't know what kind of creatures could be lurking here…or hostiles.."

In awe, Emma once again turned around; searching for anything amiss to give her the heads up – any hint of another world... But no! Everything just looked generically 'forest'. But, she reminded herself, – so had Fairytale Land in places!

Walking to his side, Emma plopped down next to Neal against the tree. Both stared off into the wilderness, recalling adventures in other lands – not quite with the enthusiasm their son would have for such quests.

"So what do we do now, Grizzly Adams?," she tried to play off this question as a joke. But there was an understanding – a relinquishing of her stubbornness in favor of his hundreds of years of experience. Hopefully, he understood the gravity of that!

But he didn't go into a battle formation or pass on a brilliantly detailed scheme – like in the old days. Back when Neal always had another trick up his sleeve. Whenever she'd felt trapped in a corner, he'd turn up with that grin on his face to save the day..

She'd never seen him look so defeated. Not even in the exchange between father and son earlier. There had been hope then. Neal had been resolved that everything would work out; that he wouldn't allow that witch anywhere near his papa – or Emma.

"…I failed him...," muttered Neal. Not knowing what to do, realizing there really wasn't anything; Neal scraped his nails into the dirt of the forest floor - forming designs as his hand moved over and over again. At least he could keep his hands busy.

"Don't think like that, Neal!" Emma exclaimed, hitting his shoulder with force. "You can't…you can't act like there isn't hope. My parents are still there – probably just got to the shop when we were transported. There's no way either of them would just leave a family member to die!"

She shifted, turning her attention back to what appeared to be a never-ending forest. Wasn't that in Henry's book? Looking to Neal, planning to ask if he'd ever heard of a never-ending forest; Or been to one, since he seemed to have traveled through several lands! – but found his eyes dropped; misty. His shoulders shaking as he resisted the urge to cry.

"I guess we are a family now, huh?"

Not trusting her voice, she gave a nod. Always. I promise always to take care of you..  
She shook her head, confused as to why the promises of a naïve eighteen year old had chosen to come filtering back now!

He raised his head, his brown eyes meeting hers, but then dropped them again quickly; shaking as the tears started to leak out.

"He could be dead right now.. and never coming back! For years, I thought that was what I wanted; him dead. Somehow I'd managed to idealize the freedom that came with that but now – now, I know my Papa's there… and how could I wish HIM dead?"

He looked back up at Emma, holding eye contact to insure his next message got conveyed.

"He was a good man, a very good man. Whatever you've heard about him; whatever he's done to hurt you and your family… he really was. He can't die! It just can't end like this! It was never meant to end like this!"

As Neal dissolved into frantic tears, somehow Emma's arms wrapped around him. Cradling him, trying her best to construct the words that could put his mind and heart at ease– but finding none. And the man just continued to wail into her shoulder, letting hundreds of years of abandonment issues and daddy complexes surface.

She wasn't sure how the thought occurred to her but would prefer to think it wasn't a 'thought' so much as an involuntary response. When her comforting failed; her arms and words not enough to pacify the man's heartache – Emma turned to other means. Her lips locked with his, finding the mixture of tears made the kiss especially sloppy. For seconds, he did not move at all but the blubbering had stopped – which Emma counted as a small success! And then, she felt his lower lip move against her mouth; his hand reaching out to run through her hair.

The kiss deepened and, without missing a beat, Neal had her standing; pressed against the tree. All at once, for the sake of offering sympathy to an old 'acquaintance'; Emma was roughly pulling his hair (it had been longer before. Fuller. It was too short now, she could barely make out the wild curls that he used to get..) and grinding her hips into his. He broke the kiss, when the implication of the 'grinding' finally sunk in. For a second, she thought it had gone far enough for him; that she'd unintentionally crossed the boundaries here.. but no! His mouth was on her neck now. Fiery kisses that at times had just the right amount of teeth scraping against her collarbone. During his assault on her neck, she felt her belt and pants lowered to the ground; panties quickly following. The practical part of her brain, that should have been extinguished long ago, complained of the cold. It was barely spring and only a hint of sunlight was left to filter through the trees – supplying a minimum amount of warmth. But practical Emma and horny Emma were willing to make a compromise. And with that, Neal's pants and boxers quickly followed her own to the forest floor.

With no further barriers – at least that either party was willing to consider at this point – Neal entered her; pushing her farther back into the tree. She found herself flexing, adjusting her legs around his middle to keep her ass from getting scratched raw from the bark. It wasn't long before she discovered just the right angle as Neal continued his rapid pace, breathing heavily into her ear as he groaned absolute nonsense – but probably the most erotic nonsense Emma had ever heard!

These utterances echoing from his mouth into her neck, vibrating against her throat as she sang her own chant – urging him on. Digging the heels of her feet into his ass if the chants alone did not get her point across.

It wasn't long before she felt him release inside of her. Breathing short, shallow breaths he panted into her neck – sweat gathering at his brow line and running down his face. The taste and smell of salt was now overpowering; an unholy alliance of earlier tears and new perspiration.

She had to pout, when he removed himself and stepped away. He didn't look her in the eye. Instead, he turned his back to her; moving to sit against the tree once again.

His semen was leaking out of her – and where she know this should be a reminder of how stupid this entire thing was…all Emma could feel was the need to peak; and soon! How to go about this was debatable. She questioned the logic of playing with herself. But was quick to acknowledge the goal of that wouldn't be a manual orgasm but to entice Neal back to her. She needed him – to release all this desire. Maybe, she rationalized, this was the surest way of getting him out of her system altogether: one more final-fuck. For old time sake. And then, they could both move forward.

Shedding the remainder of her clothing – her sweater and bra; Emma lowered herself in front of Neal. His neck was bent to the ground. He refused to look up – to acknowledge her! It was insulting! Being used for sex and then ignored like you were nothing – it was something Emma was used to. But never with Neal.

Things had changed, she supposed!

With her hands, she cupped his jaw and forced his head up – forced him to look at her. What she found, hiding, was a scared little boy. He was ashamed of himself, the guilt radiating from his eyes. He was regaining his senses too soon – and Emma hoped for just long enough of a time lapse to get her own ending.

With one hand caressing his face - keeping him looking at her - Emma lowered her other into his lap; grasping his cock firmly. It hadn't become completely flaccid yet, she was happy to find. With an experimental 'tug', she had him panting again – eyes begging for more. Lazily, Emma moved her hand along his member – lapping up each pleaful moan. For a second, she wetted her lips considering using her mouth on him. The first time she'd tried that was 11 years ago; late one night as he was driving. He'd turned red to his ears and almost wrecked the bug – bashful idiot! But no, she reminded herself that he'd already had his fill earlier–against the tree. This was about her enjoyment now! Finding him hard and ready, Emma hovered herself over his lap. When he reached out to grasp her gently by the hips, Emma smiled at him before jamming herself down on his cock - to let him know sweetness would not be required.

She fucked at a desperate pace – impressed that the man under her still had enough stamina to match her thrust for thrust. As she continued riding him, searching for her release, Neal started trying to kiss her; raising himself from his seated position to taste her mouth…and Emma didn't know what to make of the passion behind these kisses. She started to rock her body away from him as he swooped in for a kiss; propelling herself as far away while still being joined. Towards the end, she had to become firm with him; holding his head away from her in what could have been considered a lover's caress – but what was more of a head lock.

Finally! In glory, Emma screamed out as she rode the wave of orgasm – her head thrown back to take in the dark sky now starting to flicker with stars. Still bucking her hips against the man beneath her, Emma was astounded when his grip tightened; pace becoming bombastic as he sought yet again to reach his peak. She returned the intensity, deciding it was the 'polite' thing to do – this part wasn't for her own personal enjoyment in the least! No! Not at all! She rode him brazenly, palms pressed up against the back of the tree to gain momentum and, as her muscles once again tightened around his cock, Emma was rewarded for her 'politeness' with Neal ejaculating deep within her and proclaiming to the entire forest,

"I love you! – Gods, Emma! I love you!"

She found herself paralyzed with shock as Neal began to affectionately nuzzle and kiss her breasts. Every impulse she knew screamed 'run'. But Neal's hands on her hips, his lips worshiping her skin, kept her centered; imprisoned by his sweetness.

This tenderness was short lived, however. The ground started to vibrate as the echoes of something running through the forest were heard. Remembering the earlier notion that this might not be their world, both were quick to their feet; the natural instinct to survive nudging them forward. But in different directions.

Grabbing her sweater, Emma covered her naked body from the incoming threat. But Neal didn't bother shielding himself. Racing out in front of her, with sword in hand…and absolutely no clothing on.

Zooming through the foliage, whatever it was had to be enormous. And heading straight towards them.

When a giant, black wolf leaped out of the bushes Emma assumed they had landed in some world with giant, man-eating animals. And seeing Neal, standing between her and the beast; sword raised ready to strike – his cock still semi-erect and flopping about, she realized she could never give him up without a proper fight. Especially to a man-eating monster. Having not bothered to pull her sweater over her head – she wore it like a toga draped around her form. A couple steps away from her was a fallen branch – as ideal a weapon as she'd find at this point. Swinging the branch over her shoulder like a club, she stepped forward – locking eyes with Neal for a moment before both turned to face this new foe. If he was prepared to fight to defend her – naked and all, she'd stand by his side with the same determination!

The fighting never commenced, though.

Before their eyes, the creature morphed into Ruby Lucas – with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but both your parents are holding a war council this evening and would like their children present."

At the confusion on both's faces, Ruby explained – the basics at least. Snow had been so distraught and Charming preoccupied in comforting her to fully explain the newer circumstances. But Ruby could at least assure Neal that his Papa was alive and seated around a table with Snow and David at the apartment. That Henry was there as well; safe with his grandparents and playing checkers with the newest dwarf – Tiny. All the royal family's allies and friends had gathered, wondering if the 'final battle' was finally beginning?

Ruby found that it hadn't been a hard tracking job – once she could pick up their smell and reassure all parents that they were in this world; just a couple of miles into the woods. A mile in and these two had made it even easier. Pheromones were a natural trigger for a wolf's senses. The moaning a definite second in making this possibly the easiest tracking job she'd ever encountered.

The scent of sex still lingered over both – and would be there for a day or two. And yet, Ruby knew the only other person she could exchange a knowing look with would be Granny. Everyone else will just accept that these 'two kids' had gotten lost in the 'big, bad' woods.

As Neal walked off to gather his clothing, hands covering his penis from Ruby's curious eyes, Emma was motioned forward by the she-wolf.

"As your unofficial godmother I have to say," leaning over to whisper into the blonde's ear. "NICE! I mean, like seriously: GOOD JOB KIDDO!"

"When your mom let if slip that Henry's father was Rumpelstiltskin's son I was, like, expecting some creeper with reptile skin! Granted, I didn't get to fully check him out on the docks- important business and all - but he's much bigger than I'd imagined!"

Her 'unofficial godmother' then actually patted her on the back to convey her pride that, despite the serious levels of shit being thrown around recently, Emma Swan had gotten laid!

Emma realized she needed to correct Ruby's assessment over what had happened – at least establish that it was of no importance.

"I'm sure his fiancée in New York is very happy with his size, too."

Adjusting her sweater, Emma turned and headed back under the tree. Neal, fully dressed, had collected her clothing from the ground and handed them over to her. For a second, their hands touched. As cliché as it was, Emma was certain she felt a jolt spreading all over her body – starting from the fingers that had barely grazed his. From his hesitation and continued lowered gaze, she wondered if he'd felt the same rush of warmth… but now his back was turned to her. Allowing her privacy. She wanted to laugh when she realized he had positioned himself between her and Ruby – shielding her once again.

Shaking her head with a laugh about his constant 'gentlemanliness' – which would really be infuriating if he wasn't so humble about it- Emma dressed. Running a hand through her hair, she assumed the muss could just be counted as 'running, lost in a forest' and started walking back with Ruby. She heard Neal following paces behind, his eyes trailing her figure's. The sound of metal slicing through the air proof that he'd once again started playing with his sword.


	2. In the Shower

Something wasn't right. Neal realized that the moment he found himself trapped in a hotel room with his fiancée – alone. The same feelings arose during breakfast; when Tamara explained their first meeting to Henry. Heck, before that even! When he'd told Emma that Tamara was on the way; when he'd slipped that 'he needed her!' Neal wasn't exactly sure where that had come from! But immediately tried to retract that comment; to assure Emma it wasn't – what had happened in the woods had meant something!

Tamara was unpacking her luggage; folding her clothes and nestling them into the dresser drawers Neal had already filled a week earlier. With Tamara rooted in 'settling in', Neal didn't know what to do with himself. Especially what to do when she was finished… too early to head down to the diner for dinner yet.

He felt like he was being unfaithful! And he had been unfaithful! Fucking your ex in a forest – it wasn't even an off-guard kiss, or a fiery make-out session against the tree; but fucking! Twice! And adoring every moment of it -

He felt like he was being unfaithful to Emma. Emma who had ignored his existence for the past few days; who made a point of pretending nothing had happened. Ruby at least had a knowing grin, the one piece of evidence that they had been together were Ruby's grins every morning and referring to him as 'a stud' when he bought his coffee and a hot chocolate– a hot chocolate for Emma that usually ended up poured out on the sidewalk or splashed in his face; or both.

He was still devoted to a girl who'd closed the door to him eleven years ago – and it was entirely his fault! He deserved this fate! And sitting in a hotel room, admitting your 'need' for the women you plan to marry, none of this should feel like a betrayal to Emma Swan. She certainly didn't seem bothered by it!

He couldn't even bring himself to return her 'I love you' – not when Emma was within range. Not when he saw the blonde's retreating form wrap her arm around their son.

When Tamara was finished unpacking, she sat on the bed and turned to him. The normal engaged man would join her on the bed – make love to her and remove all images of a certain blonde from his head. A normal engaged man wouldn't be so obsessed with what an ex from eleven years ago was thinking.. wouldn't be pondering what her sarcastic comment about 'fate' had meant at breakfast – somewhere, a part of his heart had began to hope that -

"You know – I kind of stink!"

Tamara's nose crinkled, like she could smell the phantom aroma wafting over her suddenly; eye brows raised at the obvious mood-killer.

"Let me just take a quick shower – and then we can go sightseeing. Maybe dinner at Granny's?"

For a second, Neal thought she look equally relieved. But her face quickly contorted back to her easy smile. She grabbed a magazine and started to flip through the pages in ease.

"Sure baby, take as long as you need. It must have been a stressful day for you. And nothing fixes that like a nice, hot shower."

Neal raced for his escape in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Staring at his face in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair. He turned on the facet over the sink; splashing water on his face as a desperate attempt to right his mind. His heart.

Removing his clothes, Neal heard the sound of something falling from his pockets and landing on the tilted floor. The swan medallion; Emma's swan medallion was spread out – waiting for Neal to retrieve it. Which he did, of course he did! And played with the chain's weight in his hands; stared at the surface wondering if – maybe there was hope.

Shaking his head, he moved to turn on the shower.

He was lucky to have met Tamara, he told himself. He had a chance of a life – of finally belonging somewhere; to someone. But the echoes of a young girl's laughter flooded his memory. Emma: stretched out in the backseat of the bug; ducking from a shoplifting spree as he drove the getaway car. Emma: sitting on the hood of the yellow bug; waiting for him. Emma – hazel eyes reflecting the streetlamps as they made love in the backseat. These memories – of the few weeks they shared – were still so vivid. Too vivid, apparently! Neal looked down to find himself erect. All from memories and being within a hundred miles of Emma Swan!

Hanging the necklace's chain on the towel rake, he jumped in; shrieking at the icy waters. He covered his mouth to muffle the sound. Luckily, Tamara wasn't banging on the door to check on him. Must not have been as loud as he thought!

He stood there, staring down at his cock as the cold shower took his breath away; willing it to retreat. But no, more images of Emma came instead.

Images of Emma riding him in their car; of him having her pressed against some alley wall as they peaked. Of motel room trysts, in-between patrons and housekeeping, that seemed to go on forever. Neither one left wanting

He remembered a failed shoplifting scheme, the owner catching on and grabbing Emma by the arm; leaving a handmark on her skin with the force of his grip. Neal raced over to intervene; to be the hero he'd once dreamed of becoming – only to find Emma already fighting back; kicking the man in the shin; grabbing Neal's hand as she raced out the door. For a split second, he'd been terrified that she was hurt; that someone had harmed her on his watch. But Emma's laughter poured out as she raced ahead of him for the car; hand still holding his steady. As he drove the car away, Emma produced the loot with a grin.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

But that didn't calm Neal. He kept playing the scenario over in his head; everything that could have gone wrong; the danger he was putting her in. When Emma had noticed his hunched shoulders, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white, she placed her hand on his; trying to offer comfort. Her touch, her jokes – nothing would calm Neal back down.

Neal was so focused on berating himself that he'd failed to see Emma unbuckle her seatbelt and scoot closer; licking her lips as she unzipped his jeans and started to stroke him. Jumping in his seat, Neal turned to find Emma smirking at him; lowering her face into his lap. When light kisses and licks turned into Emma's mouth engulfing him, Neal spasmed; accidently turning the car into the other lane. Car horns honked at him; a man in a pickup truck shaking his fist and screaming. But none of that mattered as Emma's head bobbed up and down. Neal couldn't tell if she was moaning, enjoying her power over him – but she was somehow creating vibrates that echoed along his shaft. A well placed lick across his tip and Neal accidently sounded the bug's horn – the pickup driver now convinced that Neal was trying to start something; road-rage ensued! When he'd managed to outrun the belligerent driver. Neal pulled over in a park; realizing he couldn't be safely operating anything when Emma was at play. He'd finished with a grunt; limbs feeling looser than ever; Emma swallowing before raising her head with a smile, and joked again,

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

This memory, the image of Emma days ago riding him in a forest, coupled with the erratic banging echoing from one of the other rooms -

Seriously? Mr. 'Nature Photography' was getting lucky?

Neal took himself in hand; rocking his hips in urgency. Forcing every ounce of lust and self-hatred into his fists, he was rewarded with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The cold shower may have failed his initial plan – but the moisture was defiantly keeping him from chaffing now. He tried to think back to days ago; the noises Emma was making; her breath against his neck. How tight she had been… how it felt to come inside of her once again-

He throw his head back in climax; biting his bottom lip to keep from voicing his release. As he watched the mess sliding off his body; off his hands and down the drain, Neal never hated himself more.


	3. In the Forest

Being stuck with your ex in the middle of nowhere was tough. Being stranded with your ex, the father of your child, man you'd announced you still loved months ago – had sex a week before that in a forest.. while he was engaged but she was bat-shit crazy and working for some evil corporation trying to eradicate magic! But he still loves you in return…and sacrificed himself for the good of your son: leaving you separated, and assuming he was dead! But no – he was just on a 'mythical quest' with a bunch of fairytale characters in the Enchanted Forest! Characters you'd been on a 'mythical quest' with too less than a year ago. And he – he was apparently a fairytale character as well! – But, then again, weren't you as well? In a way…

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a situation featured in dating advice columns – but Emma had never been one to turn to those; not unless she needed a good laugh! No, she needed to sit down with Mary Margaret over steaming cups of hot chocolate; in their cozy little apartment. There, maybe she could lay everything on the line and Mary Margaret could help her come to grips with all these feelings.

But that wasn't an option – not anymore!

At least she knew Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were all safe at this point – together at the home base that had once been a grand castle. Now ruins with tents set up to keep out the rain, it was once her birthright.

The raid went down in shambles – sending everyone off in different directions; all meant to rendezvous back at the castle. But Emma thought she could carry out the plot; bold enough to try alone – when a rouge ogre came charging out of the tree line; ready to snap off her neck. But, of course, Neal wasn't about to just leave in chaos like the rest of them – he'd stayed behind until he had visual confirmation that she was heading out of harms way. She should have expected as much from him!

Using his own body as a shield, Neal had inadvertently sent both of them stumbling down a steep hill. Emma landed with Neal's arms encircling her middle; on top of him. He'd meant to be a human shield and ended up cushioning her fall – a fall he caused!

She found herself… unbelievably pissed at him. Ever since she saw him walking toward the castle encampment with Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip. It had been sunset, an unholy glow surrounded him. Henry had raced to his dad, engulfing him in a hug – returned with equal devotion as he chatted away about his own adventures. Neal raised his head, searching her out and grinned across their son's head – but there was no time or place for either of them to get a sentimental 'hello – glad you're not dead. About that love you –' No, no time to actually converse about what they were before everyone gathered to share information, to paste more together everything anyone knew about this new threat and saving the worlds.

She was in love with him – that hadn't faded away in eleven years and his supposed death did nothing to hinder it. But his cocky smirks were maddening! Especially when he should be throwing her over his shoulders and carrying her to some far off section of the palace to properly 'greet' each other again – but no! He had to be the hero and an active leader in the final battle; standing by her father's side and peering over maps – glancing up ever now and then to smile over at her; checking to make sure she and Henry were both within eye sight at all times.

And now – here they were! Finally alone. She glanced down to find the man, shocking as it was, smirking up at her; his hold around her hips tightening.

Still catching his breath after the exertion of energy in saving her, Neal panted, "Wha – what were you thinking? What if that ogre got a piece of you? Or a wraith decided to pop up and take you? Or –"

"I'm was doing perfectly fine, Neal, before you decided to utilize the grace of an ox to save the day!"

"An ox? Seriously?"

Emma removed herself from Neal's hold, raising to her feet and dusting off pants lazily. When she looked down at him, Neal was still smiling like an idiot. Moving up into a seated position on the ground, Neal scratched the back of his head before explaining,

"It's been awhile – since we've been alone.."

Sure had! She couldn't decide if he was referring to when she was griping his hand over the spinning portal – when he'd let go like the noble son-of-a-bitch he was- or fucking in the forest before that.

His grin suggested the former; him remembering having her pressed against the tree – or her riding him into the ground. They were in a forest once again – and her own mind kept filtering back images of that event.

"Emma, I keep thinking back to what I said –"

Shit! The 'I love you, too'? He was second-guessing that! He started that shit in the forest – she was only giving him a reply a week later over the pit!

"You don't know how much that has kept me going, Emma. Just thinking about you and Henry – and knowing that you love me again in spite of -"

"No – I mean: I still love you. There's no 'again' for me. Just tried to repress it for a decade in the hopes of retaining shreds of my sanity."

Now he was positively radiating joy; a fluttering in her stomach announced her own excitement over invoking such happiness in the man.

"I thought you were dead?"

"I'm sorry –"

"Don't let it happen again, buddy. You're not allowed to…to not be here! I need you! I can't deal with – all this crap without you!"

"Emma, I –"

"I love you, you idiot! I'd stopped hoping until I saw you walking towards Henry –"

She digressed to sobs; crying hysterically over all the shit she'd undertaken in the past two years – probably some residual shit from earlier in her life popping up as well. Neal must have jumped up instantly because she felt arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a sturdy chest. She whimpered into his shirt – a shirt nothing like what she remembered him wearing. No soft, worn cotton – a scratchy fabric from the Enchanted Forest. But his smell lingered; the earthy scent that alternated between leaving her wanton to feeling safe: the prime Neal functions.

"I'm sorry, Emma – I'll never.. I didn't want to leave. I've never wanted to leave your side."

Choking back tears, Emma beamed looking up into Neal's eyes; tried to manage a response – but found herself only capable of hiccupping. Gently brushing his lips across her forehead, Neal continued instead.

"I love you, Emma. I'm going to fight by your side till the end – protect Henry; you really have no idea how many hundreds of years I've just wanted to have a family – to belong to something greater. And now, there's no way I'll let anything hurt you guys. You and Henry: that's my family!"

"I need you," Emma murmured, once again pressed into his chest.

"I know you do. I need you, too! Heard you both times and I'm not goin–"

"I need you – now!" To drill the new meaning behind these words in, Emma trailed a hand playfully down his chest; finding the top of his pants. Again, his 'fairytale' clothes surprised her! Defiantly not the jeans she remembered unzipping skillfully in the past – now: a few wooden buttons and a rope belt held Neal in place. She began working the buttons down – pondering if she should just rip them apart. They were wasting time – but Henry probably didn't need to see his father return to camp in that state; with an open fly and tattered rope-belt.

"Emma," Neal grunted, "We really shouldn't! It's not safe out here –"

"What? Do you think we'll be caught?

"Caught -as in some enchanted creature arriving out of nowhere to maul us to death."

Yanking him to her face by his hair, Emma latched her lips onto his. The kiss was ardent, trying to articulate her devotion and lust in equal portions – but really only overriding both their emotions. Neal was responsive – tongue flicking out to massage her mouth. It didn't take long for her to feel the bark of a tree hitting her back once again. Stopping the kiss, Emma smirked at Neal's groan of protest before trying once again to dislodge his pants. His lips couldn't keep themselves separated from her skin long – tracing the curve of her neck; nipping slightly.

"I – I can't get this off Neal!"

His laugh echoed against her neck, but he made no move to help as she tried to tug the offending article of clothing over his hips – the two buttons she managed to undo surely enough to at least get his cock –

"What the fuck is wrong with the inhabitants of this world – who designs shit this complicated?"

"You should try having to take a piss with these on – fucking agonizing!"

"But I'm horny," Emma pouted. "And they're not coming off!"

Neal snatched away her hand, moving to grasp both Emma's hands over her head with one arm; wedging her roughly between the tree and himself. With his free hand, he managed to undo her jeans with ease; her pants and panties fell to the ground – only to be trapped before hitting the dirt by her boots. His fingers skirted her folds, barely touching where she wanted – but each time he skimmed closer to her core, dragged across her clit, Emma hissed in pleasure. When he finally tested her, pumping two fingers inside, he smirked at how wet she was.

"I can see you're horny, Emma."

He wiggled his ring finger inside of her, earning a tantric moan from his love.

"It can just be a quickie," Emma offered. "Then we can head back to the camp, report to my parents that we got lost, check on Henry…and then- "

"And then," Neal prompted, roughly running his thumb over her nub.

"And then you and I can sneak off to some isolated section of the palace and fuck well into the morning!"

"I'd like that," Neal agreed. His fingers were removed; both his hands lowering to loosen the troublesome pants. Emma watched his efforts greedily; licking her lips in anticipation when his cock finally sprung free: red, thick, and engorged.

When he stepped between her legs, positioned himself at her core, Emma wasted no time wrapping her legs around him excitedly – as he plunged into her. He'd agreed in a fast coupling; ramming into her fervently, his head thrown back with each thrust. Emma's ass smacked rashly against the tree; her knees lifting to allow him in farther; urging him to move deeper.

It was different than the last time – Emma actively encouraging his kisses; eager to simply be touching his skin again. His heart pounded in his chest. Emma drew him closer still; hands clawing into his shoulders, relishing the feeling of his heartbeat reverberating against her own.

For all she knew, Storybrooke was gone. She might never set foot in the world she grew up in again – but it didn't feel as daunting as when Mary Margaret and David surprised her at the bean field months ago. No – when David stated she might have a chance of a happy ending in the Enchanted Forest, Emma knew something was off. When Neal seemed completely uninterested in returning, her gut knew it wasn't right. But here – both of them forced to return to the lands of fairytales and magic – it felt right.

Knowing that Neal and Henry were in this world – that they could be together for awhile; living in the ruins of her family's castle, but together: everything made sense. It didn't matter the world they were in – Neal and Henry were the dream of Tallahassee.

And, based on Neal about unintelligible gruntings and mutterings of love into her ear, she was his as well.

Their parents might have labeled it all as 'true love' and 'happily ever afters' – but Emma and Neal knew it was Tallahassee.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry wasn't sharing tonight. Again.

His son was angelically reading, leaning against his mother's shoulder in the Cassidy/Swan section of the camp.

Tents; sheets and blankets weaved throughout the ruins of the castle; like a clothesline. From the other side, Neal could make out the silhouette of their comrades. Some singing. Some dancing. Storytelling! Surely things that Henry, with his obsession with knowing everything about his parents' homeland, should be eagerly partaking in. But – alas, nothing could budge him from his parents' sight.

When neither Emma or Neal returned from the raid with the others; arriving much later and exhausted, Henry had been inconsolable. He'd raced into their arms, sobbing through his smile.

They ended up spending the evening calming him; telling him little stories of their adventures in Portland to make him smile. Henry falling asleep in Emma's arms.

But two nights later, his son still refused to let his mother leave his side.

Neal had been trying to make due on his agreement with Emma; to whisk her off into the ruins of the castle. Find a forgotten room and make love like a bunch of idiotic teenagers again.

"Hey, buddy," Neal approached, patting his son on the back. Neal brought out a cookie from behind his back, waving it in front of Henry's nose. Just when Henry began reaching for the dessert, his papa promptly placed the goodie in his own mouth. Groaning in delight as the sweetness rushed down his throat.

"Regina's taken up making some amazing things in the old kitchen – apparently it wasn't too bad off."

"Hey, I wanted that," Henry leaped to his feet; jumping for the rest of the cookie. Neal dangling it just out of reach before taking another bite.

"Maybe you should go get your own, buddy? I had to steal this thing from off Regina's tray – but I'm sure your mom could be persuaded to part with a few; for you at least."

Emma laughed as Henry huffed at his father defiantly; jumping once more into the air after the cookie. When he sighed in defeat, he was already racing out of their tent; heading to the kitchens with a parting,

"I'll be right back!"

Neal kneeled into front of Emma, gently placing the remaining cookie into her mouth. She found herself swallowing; licking the crumbs from her lips.

"That's a good cookie –"

"Come on," Neal grabbed her hand; pulling her to the exit of their tent. He poked his head out for a moment, glancing left to right before pulling them fully into the ruined hallway of the castle; almost running away from their tent.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to get out of there incase Henry comes back –"

"Neal! How can you say that? Henry might be a little needy but –"

"Regina needs some time with him as well; we all need to share –"

"Okay…so, where are we rushing to?"

Neal turned around, smirking as he continued to a staircase.

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises!"

"You'll like this one – it goes back to a certain deal we made. Something about a 'quickie' leading to…"

He trailed off here; but Emma was no longer luging behind. Now actively running behind him as he led her into – what must have been an old bedroom.

And found that Neal sneaking away earlier had been for a purpose; lining up candles along the naked beams of what had to have been a large, four poster bed. The mattress long gone – but the wood remained.

In the middle, Neal had made a little nest of blankets and pillows; a makeshift bed.

"You know, I don't think we've ever had sex on a bed."

Neal shook his head, walking towards a bucket in the center of the room.

"I'm almost certain – the red roof-something motel!"

"Nope," Emma grinned back at him. "We started in the bed; then you chickened out about the maid turning up and we finished in the shower; so we could at least be clean for a couple days afterwards."

Reaching into the bucket, Neal pulled out a bottle of wine; popping the cork to fill two glasses, one missing a stem.

"Someone's been a busy boy," Emma complimented, receiving her glass of wine; Neal making a point of keeping the broken glass for himself. "You've stolen a cookie - from our armies stores candles, wine, and emergency blankets –"

"All for the greater good; thought everyone needed a morale boast!"

"You and I sneaking off to fuck somewhere is a morale boast for everyone downstairs?"

"Well – I don't know about that," Neal moving to clink their glasses together. "But my duty in all of this is to keep the savior happy; and she does so love using me for my body –"

"Shut up!"

Neal smirked into his glass; taking a long sip of wine while he regarded her over the rim.

"I want you to know, if I could, this is where I'd be putting on some music; setting the mood."

"Oh yeah, and what would you be playing for this seduction?"

Neal paused in thought; allowing his hand to skim the bit of skin showing along her arms.

"Maybe some Frank Sinatra. Or Coltrane..."

"Really? I'd have guessed Barry White-"

"That's too obvious, Emma!" He lowered his head to nuzzle against her neck. "You deserve a soundtrack much more… original!"

"You are such a music snob!"

Neal moved to cup her face in his hand; the pair beaming back at the other as Neal slowly lowered his face. A gentle kiss. Stark change compared to their past exploits. Even in Portland, everything felt like it needed to be full force to get their fill in; always in a rush.

Tonight, they could work at a slow burn. Exploring the other; testing new ways of getting the other's toes to curl. When Neal attentions drifted to her neck, Emma released a moan – quickly pointing out the one flaw she found in his plans.

"The door… it's unlocked."

Neal backed away; raising an eyebrow in challenge as he headed for the door. As Emma crossed to sit on the makeshift bed, legs crossed under her; Neal lowered a thick wooden beam across the door. That wasn't enough of a failsafe for Neal, he skillfully twisted ropes in front of the door – in case the wood lock didn't hold up? Emma found herself fondly laughing at his quirks.

Her snickers only intensified when Neal turned back around looking victorious; scrambling to take off his shoes; hopping on one foot while his hands attacked the laces.

"Do you need some help, Neal?"

Neal missed the jab here, focused on removing his thick, muddy boots before joining the blonde. It wasn't until she was rolling around on the blankets laughing he caught on.

"Hey!"

Leaving his boots behind in front of the door, Neal leaped onto the bed; pinning the blonde down before lifting her shirt so he could tickle the sides of her ribs.

"Neal!" She fidgeted beneath him; trying to kick his feet out from under him. To regain the control. They rolled around, play fighting. The moment Emma rocked Neal on his back, grinning down at him; proud to still be dominate: Neal turned her around; laid her down next to him in the bed. Backs against the blankets, they looked upwards side by side; into another of the thousand holes the curse had left on the castle; right into an endless dark violet sky. Stars sprinkled the landscape; Emma found herself wondering if they were the same from her world – the real world? No – this one was just as real! The land without magic. That what everyone else called it.

But there were more here; there defiantly weren't this many stars when she looked up at the sky as a child.

And trails and swirls of other galaxies. Flashes of oranges and greens peppering the swirls. She remembered looking up at the milky way galaxy as a kid and being utterly bewildered; recalled realizing how small she was in the space of all those tiny planets so far away. It the end though – this never seemed to scare her.

Neal watched Emma's eyes explore the sky; the awe she had; and found himself roused by the flicker on a candle's flame in her hazel eyes. When she finally turned away from the ceiling, shifted her head to regard him with a mischievous smile; Neal expected something delightfully naughty -

"You realize this could get problematic if it starts storming –"

He hadn't expected that! Sighing, he sat up to take off his socks.

"It'll be clear skies all night; I asked around and everyone agreed: no rain; nothing."

"Neal?"

He turned around, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah?"

"Do you always start with your shoes? Then socks?"

Neal glanced down at his bare feet, wondering if this was a weird habit. Did Emma's former lovers… nope! Not going there!

He shifted himself to be on his knees over Emma's feet; pulling and tugging away at her long, leather boots.

"I guess I might –"

"And why do you start with the feet, my dear? Does someone have a fetish?"

Tossing her boots and socks to join his by the door, Neal bent over to hold her left foot; index finger trailing her high arch.

"Shoes track in dirt and – it's probably just a thing from living in cities so long. Lots of germs and bacteria. Gets in your bedding and 'POOF': you get sick-"

"Oh my God – you're a germaphobe! How did I never know this?"

"I'm not –"

"Yes! Yes, you are!"

"Emma – if I tell you I just have a foot fetish, will you leave it be?" To backup his lie, Neal lifted her foot farther in the air, placing her big toe in his mouth and lightly sucking.

Emma shook her head, laughing as Neal continued caressing the underside of her foot; mouth still sucking at her toes: all five in equal measure.

Emma didn't know what to make of his attentions; it felt nice, sure, but feet weren't their thing. It didn't turn her on: it was that simple. Besides, if Neal wanted to use his mouth and fingers somewhere – she'd be sure to show him where.

She moved into a seated position on the bed; dragging Neal's mouth from her feet and locking him into a searing kiss. Her mouth massaging his lower lip; releasing him with a light nip as she pulled away.

"I've got another way you can use that mouth –"

Neal eagerly moved forward; trying to kiss her lips again – but Emma stopped him with a hand to the chest. Her other hand slipped downward, finding the tops of her own pants and undoing them. Slowly, she lowered her pants down long legs; smirking as Neal's eyes dilated at the sight.

Even with her cunt still concealed by a fading pair of cotton panties, there was a triumph in having Neal's mouth already watering.

Maintaining eye contact with her lust filled love, Emma shred the panties as well; tossing them past the candles on the bedpost and looked over only briefly to ensure they hadn't caught fire in the air. Nothing could kill the night like her limited pair of underwear burnt to a crisp. She really didn't want to get into what the other women were using.

Both hands moved to grasp Neal head; pulling him down beneath her legs. Neal breathed lightly against her, nose almost touching her folds. He blew cool air along her labia; alternating with warmth from his nose when he found himself grunting. Emma's legs opened wider, allowing him to position his entire body between her.

Neal was grinning by the time his mouth made contacting with her skin, Emma squirming beneath him; moaning. A light kiss on the outside of her center, then trailing farther away; down her inner thigh and – Neal started moving for her feet again as a joke.

"Oh! No, you don't!" Emma wrapped her legs around his head; locking him in for a long session of cunnillingus.

He started with his breath again, blowing air into her; lightly biting along her upper thigh. Making a point of leaving a love mark there. A mark only the two of them would ever see.

It wasn't until she was laying once again on the blankets; head thrown back and whimpering that Neal ran a slow, hard lick along her slit; ending at her clit.

She felt his teeth touch her nub for a split second – but then he removed his attentions again; lips once again just missing her sensitive areas. Tongue flicking lazily about before entering her quickly. And then gone again!

She noticed Neal's eyes rising to meet her's along her flat stomach; could almost make out the mirth behind the tease's dark eyes.

Schooling herself to fake indifference, Emma moved her attentions back to the ceiling; staring up at the galaxies again – not about to let Neal have his way; she wouldn't beg him to do it right!

Her broken eye contact set him off, though. Neal increased his speed and intensity; licking Emma's clit; sucking and nipping in determination: and he got what he was after!

Emma squirming; kicking her legs upward as she purred beneath him; grunting and groaning as he pleasured her.

She came shrieking; cussing loudly and not bothering to care if anyone downstairs heard. Neal's locks and barricade would certainly keep them out even if they did.

Legs spasming, Emma tried to catch her breath; seeing only blinding beams of light jetting across her vision. When she opened her eyes again, these lights melded with the fairytale night sky's galaxies.

Neal allowed her to enjoy her peak; gently kissing her inner thigh again. Rising only when she summoned he upward for a kiss.

"Are you hard," she asked; moving to trail kisses along his stubble. Neal almost jumped when he felt Emma's hand in his lap; clutching his cock through the scratching fabric of this world. The restraint the thick wool trousers created was already painful. But Emma licking her lips; hand causing his cock to continuing growing – it was too much!

Hissing in pain, Neal attempted to unfasten his pants; the buttons moving clumsily in his hands. His robe belt refusing to low.

Emma pouted; crossing her arms. "I'm not helping you – "

And she didn't. Instead she moved to perch on a nearby pillow, arms raising in the air as she effortlessly removed her shirt. Bra quickly joining the mess on the floor.

Naked. A naked Emma Swan, in all her glory, watching him fail miserably at getting out of these stupid – it was almost as horrible as the sensitive tip of his cock pressed against the harsh wool! It occurred to him that he should have lowered his pants when handling his shoes earlier. Neal's brain filed it away for next time. Never eat out Emma Swan and not expect to be stiff afterwards.

Once the buttons where gone; the rope cast aside; Neal attempts to lower his pants – his erect cock's tenting enough to be an obstacle. And it still hurt! His pre-cum causing his tip to adhere to the fabric.

When Emma chanced a fake yawn; hand lowering from the front of her mouth, slipping along her belly; her long fingers moving into her still wet cunt – Neal decided the best way to handle this issue was like a band aid. Just rip them off!

He cried out when the pants lowered; tossing them across a row of candles onto the floor. He looked down to find himself a bit purple; but intact.

Emma moved up behind him; nuzzling the back of his neck as her legs wrapped around his; her hand lowering to grasp his cock; working him swiftly. When Neal hissed in pain again, Emma loosened her hold; confused.

"Does it really hurt that much?"

Neal nodded weakly. He was still hard; oozing from his tip – but more sensitive than ever.

Emma swung herself around in his lap. Facing him, hands on his shoulders, Emma looked down at his penis concerned.

"It looks fine. Just – a bit… irritated."

"Here," Neal placed her hand back in his lap; hand guiding hers into a slow rhythm. Emma's eyes flickered from his face to her hand's movement; testing her boundaries. When Neal started grunting, hardening still in her hand, she felt very accomplished. Basking in her obvious power over Neal's cock.

"Would it help if you started on top? More control and stuff?"

Emma leaned back down; opening her legs to give him a view of her flushed cunt.

"I'm still wet Neal," she teased with a grin; arching her back slightly.

Even the discomfort couldn't stop Neal almost tripping over himself to crawl on top of his love. Hips nestled against hers. Cock leaving a trail of fluid along her belly. Emma laughed when he placed kisses around her breasts. Moaned when his tongue flicked a nipple.

But stopped him from positioning himself; tugging at his shirt instead.

"Off," she commanded. "This needs to come off!"

Neal patiently allowed Emma's help to lift the final article of clothing; throwing it behind her as she rose to run her fingers down his bare chest; tongue darting out to flick his own nipples – when she stumbled across his scar; a visual reminder of the bullet that she'd assumed for months had killed him. Taken Neal away for good this time… Emma tenderly kissed the reddened area. A silent reverence for the bits of flesh that had the grown around it; the magic that had healed him. A bit of infection seeped in, leaving him feverish for the first couple of weeks – but Neal had lived.

Laying back down, Emma pulled Neal on top of her; soft hands aligning him to her core. As he pushed in, Emma grunted beneath him; pulling his face downward for a sea of kisses. She panted in his ear,

"I love you," resolved to repeat it as much as possible. They had both fought for so long, so tirelessly for this. For a family. For love. The scar on Neal's chest a reminder that he lived; they found each other again.

But also how close it had been.

Neal was managing slow thrusts; paying more attention to palming Emma's breasts. Kissing and licking below each nipple. Dancing an awkward track between keeping Emma's squirming and moaning beneath him and his dick not being in agony.

The pain subsided after awhile. Neal once again able to cherish the feel of Emma's muscles around his cock; massaging him back and forth. Her hands fisted in his hair when he started moving deeper within her; his mouth latching on to her neck. One of his hand's lowering to rub her clit.

"Are you… feeling better now, Neal," Emma inquired through her pants; moving to kiss along his forehead.

"Yeah –"

"Good!"

She nudged him backwards, causing him to land seated on the bed – Emma quickly following to sit on top of his thighs again. Hands stationed on each of his shoulders, propelling herself downward to engulf his erect cock again. Tongue eagerly entering his mouth; dueling against his own for dominance.

Whether she was aware of it or not, Emma Swan always had to be in charge; dominate in sex. Neal smirked when he finally allowed her tongue to ravish his mouth, finding a small victory when she squealed when his fingers squeezed her nipple.

Emma was riding him in a rampage; hair thrown carelessly behind her as she bounced a top him.

"Tell me if it starts hurting –"

"It feels amazing, Emma," Neal reassured her, starting to buck upward at her pace. His hand moved to find her clit again; his thumb absentmindedly skimmed across the nub. Only when Emma was panting for release did Neal start to tug roughly.

"Is this what you want," Neal asked smirking. He slowed his pace again, waiting for her to -

"Yes!"

"You want to come? Again? – like you did in my mouth? Around my cock and fingers –"

"Yes Neal!"

"Okay," Neal stilled her hips, removed himself from her as she pouted. "Lean back – raise your legs in the air."

For the first time – ever in Neal's memory, Emma was obedient. On her back again; flushed and delirious with want. Her hand started to trail down her stomach to play with herself again – but Neal was quick to catch it; moving it back to the side of her face.

Stroking his erection swiftly, Neal lowered himself on top of his love again; entering her. Fucking her in a quick cadence that had Emma screaming in delight. He had her begging for release; trying to move his fingers down again to her – Neal only relented when he felt himself close; roughly tugging her nub again – watching and gagging Emma's reactions.

When he felt her tighten around him; muscles contracting as she came, Neal had to smile as he regarded the exhausted beauty beneath him; still bucking upward to keep her own sensation going. Eyes closed. Her head tossing about as she road spasm after spasm.

Neal surged himself deep within her; emptying his cock as he grunted. When he thought he was done, another load of seed erupted; Emma placing her hands along his hips, bringing him deeper as he cycled through releases. Accepting his semen with a tired smirk on her face.

"I love you," he mumbled, falling forward into his lover's embrace.

He ended up laying on top of her, Emma groaning at the extra weight but lovingly brushing her hands through his hair just the same.

Just when he thought both Emma and himself close to sleep, he heard her mutter into his ear,

"So – you'll be ready for the next round in a couple minutes? Right?"


End file.
